1. Field
An inter-member connection structure that is used for electronic apparatuses is described.
2. Related Art
Generally, when an FPC cable extending from a hard disc drive (HDD) is connected to a predetermined electrode portion on a mother board, a connector is provided at a front end of the FPC cable. In the meantime, a connecting block having an insertion hole is provided on the mother board. As the connector is inserted into the insertion hole, the hard disc drive (HDD) and the mother board are electrically connected to each other.
For example, lock claws are formed on the connector, and the insertion hole has a concave portion for locking. When the connector is inserted into the insertion hole, the lock claws are locked into the concave portion for locking. As a result, the connector is fixed into the insertion hole.
An inter-member connection structure making use of the connectors in the related art is disclosed in JP-A-2001-313109 (for example, refer to FIG. 6) or in JP-A-9-82427.
However, it is hard to appropriately promote size reduction of the inter-member connection structure in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2001-313109 or in JP-A-9-82427. That is, the inter-member connection structure is likely to be large-sized due to the connector and the connecting block including the insertion hole into which the connector is inserted. Therefore, the inter-member connection structures shown in JP-A-2001-313109 or in JP-A-9-82427 have not been able to be used for small electronic apparatuses, such as cellular phones. In addition, the inter-member connection structure using the connector may be complicated.
In addition, relatively high contact pressure tends to be applied when the connector is inserted into the insertion hole. Also, it is difficult to supply constant contact pressure to all the electronic portions inside the inter-member connection structure.